Una extraña predicción (Resident evil fanfic)
by Milaloid
Summary: Claire despierta en una misteriosa casa, cuando despierta no recuerda nada ni su nombre. Pero una misteriosa mujer la ayudara a recuperar todos sus recuerdos.


—Señorita Redfield—Se escucha la voz de una anciana india canadiense, mientras que su nieta le pone un trapo mojado en la frente.

—¡Auch! Me duele mucho la cabeza—Dice Claire quejandose del dolor.

—¿Acaso usted recuerda su nombre?—Pregunto la anciana

—Creo que usted me llamo "Redfield" ¡Auch!—Pone su mano en la frente—Creo que me llamo Claire Redfield, lo se porque soñe que alguien me hablaba por ese nombre.—

Lo que Claire no sabe es que perdio la memoria, durante una mision de Terrasave que la enviaron hasta la Antartida para investigar un caso de una extraña infeccion hacia los niños lo que hacia que se convirtieran en zombis o los mataba.

Hace 9 meses atras despues de lo sucedido en México hace tras la infeccion del virus V-Rojo México, Japón, Francia y Estados Unidos tuvieron que hacer un acuerdo de Antibioterrorismo para ofrecer mayor seguridad si volviera a ocurrir un caso como este.

Claire estaba con su hermano mayor Chris para despedir a su hermano de la mision arriesgada, el bastante preocupado se ofrece voluntariamente que el y su "equipo alfa" colaborarian ayudandole en esa mision. Pero como Claire es la nueva gerente de Terrasave despues de la traicion Neil Fisher por haber vendido Terrasave, ella fue nombra gerente gracias a su valor que tuvo durante la isla en la que ella y Moira fueron raptadas; su hermano como era insistente para que el la dejara de molestar ella rapidamente en uno de los cajones que etaban a lado de ella, lo abre y saca una fotografia de ella y Chris cuando eran niños.

—¡Escucha! quiero que me hagas un favor—Se sienta en el sofa—Sabes bien que soy una mujer fuerte y sabe que ya he estado en misiones mucho mas peligrosas que estas.—Le da la foto

—¡Pero Claire!—Dice Chris con un tono preocupativo—Pero esta mision a la que te van a envia es de nivel extremo, puede que sea demasiado peligrosa y peor de los casos...—

Claire abraza a su hermano lipiandole las lagrimas de sus ojos con su mano, y lo sienta en el sofa a lado de ella.

—Quisiera que me cantaras esa cancion de cuna que cantabas, cada vez que uno de los dos nos ibamos a una mision asi aunque suene un poco estupido claro.—

Chris le da una ligera sonrisa a su hermana menor haciendo un peque suspiro empezo a cantar:

 **"Una hermosa familia, una familia sin igual.**

 **Vivian unos hermanos capesinos.. Huerfanos al nacer**

 **como era tan unidos nunca los podria separar."**

Pero la cancion es interrupida cuando el pitido de una camioneta suena, en el se escucha la voz de Moira gritando desde afuera de la casa. Claire toma sus cosas sin antes de despedirse de su hermano dandole un abrazo muy fuerte y susurrandole en el oido:

—¡Nos vemos en 9 meses!—Tomando sus cosas y sale lentamente de la casa dejando a Chris solo.

Las misiones de nivel extremos son bastantes peligrosas ya que en ese periodo de tiempo, las personas que son eviadas a ese tipos de misiones no tendran ningun tipo de contacto ya sea familiar, o de algun amigo cercano. El unico contacto que tendra sera de la persona que se encargan de la mision y no podran regresar hasta que se acabe el periodo de teimpo.

Claire y Moira iban directo al aeropuerto para tomar el avion privado de la compañia rumbo a su mision, Moira muy preocupada trata de mantener el volante solo que a la vez se distrae pensado en su familia sobre todo su hermana menor Polly ya que ella tambien trabaja para una compañia de antibioterrorismo llamado "Anbio". Solo que en estos momentos ella esta en Kyoto, Japón visintando a unas viejas amigas junto a sus compañeros Leo, Narumi, Peter, y Kikuru por otro lado Claire no se miraba tan preocupada ya que para ella no era la primera vez que va a una mision de ese nivel.

—Claire y si antes de llegar al aeropuerto ¿Y si vamos a un lugar?—Dice Moira mirando al frente mientras maneja.

—¿A donde iriamos?—Mirando a la ventana

—A ver a una psiquica—Claire al escuchar eso la mira de manera curiosa

—¿Poqué iriamos a ver a una psiquica?—

—La verdad tengo miendo y no se que nos sucedera durante los proximos 9 meses—

—Tranquila no te pasara nada ademas estare contigo ¡Recuerdalo! Pero si tu quieres vamos entonces.—

Moira se desvia del camino y no tardaron en llegar con la psiquica, bajaron del aunto y entraron al pequeño locas habia demasia decoracion tipo galaxia, luces de color purpura y una mesa con una esfera de cristal. Sale la psiquica detras de una cortina recibiendo a las chicas de manera carismatica.

—¡Bienvenidas chicas! Soy la psiquica Nabu ¿Vienen a ver su futuro?—Se acerca a las chicas

—Soy Moira y mi amiga Claire, vinimos a ver nuestro futuro y qusieramos saber que nos sucedera en los proximos 9 meses.—

La psiquica mira ambas chicas y sonrie tanto a Claire como Moira se apertubaron de su risa forzada.

—Son 10 dolares por lectura— Se sienta de una silla de madera poniendo en frente de la bola de cristal.—¡Tomen asiento!—Las dos chicas se sienta en la sillas del frente de la psiquica—¡Bueno! Comenzare con la mas joven—Agarra su mano y la estira frete a ella poniendo sus dedos en su palma mienteas mira la bola de cristal.—¡Hay no!—Grita la psiquica

—¿Qué ocurre?—Mirando preocupada a la psiquica

—Debes de tener mucho cuidado... No subestimes tu instito de hermana o terminaras mal.—Le suelta la mano—¡Bien! ahora sigue la mas adulta—Sotiene el brazo de Claire y hace lo mismo con Moira.—¡Dios mio de mi vida!—

—¡¿Qué sucede?!—

—Veo la oscuridad en ti, ¡Sufriras demasiado!, veras todo borroso y escucharas un llanto que te seguira por tu camino—La psiquica suelta la mano de manera brusca—Pero no todo esta perdido... Un angel guerdian te ilumira vestida de sera, y sus hermosos labios rojos que te acompañara en los momentos mas dificiles.—

Claire y Moira le pagan a la psiquica Nabu y ellas sale algo preocupadas sobre todo Claire, aunque no sea muy creyente en esas cosas siente una extraña sensacion en su pecho parece que su corazón trata de decirle algo.

Continuara...

 ***¡Hola todos! Esta es la primera vez que publico aqui espero que les haya gustados, se que hay algunas palabras que no lleva el ancento por que no tenia el dectetador de errores pero ya pronto lo corregire. Si quieren que la continue solo diganmelo en los comentarios***


End file.
